Will Things Ever Be Normal?
by SaigoGetsuga
Summary: What was supposedly going to be a beautiful day turns into something unexpected for Shana and Yuji
1. Chapter 1: A Seemingly Unusual Day

_**I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana.**_

_**This takes place after the group's first victory over the Belle Masque.**_

It was nearing the end of the school year and it seemed like an ordinary day for Yuji, Shana, Yoshida, and everyone at Misaki High School.

"Hey Ike" said Yuji, "You have plans after school today?"

"I have prep school after classes today" answered Ike.

"I see, well, see you later" called Yuji, "See ya" replied Ike.

After Ike left Yuji thought to himself, "Now then, what do I do? With the defeat of the Belle Masque, will things start being normal for a change?" Then before he could get another thought into his head, Shana grabbed Yuji's arm. "Hey Yuji, I was thinking tonight, instead of training we could do something else. Meet me at the river tonight around 7?"

"um… O.k, I guess?" said Yuji. On his way home, he thought "Why would she want to neglect training? But I guess it wouldn't be cool to make her mad by not showing up."

_That night at 7_

As Yuji was making his way to the river, Yoshida, while walking her dog, was following Yuji out of curiosity because she had overheard the conversation between him and Shana about meeting at the river. "Yuji…" said Yoshida in a voice that Yuji couldn't hear.

"Shana, I'm here" called Yuji, wondering where Shana was. "Oh! There you are Yuji" said Shana. "You remember that this is my favorite view?" asked Shana. "Yes I do" said Yuji. "I was just thinking that tonight we could just lay here and look at the beautiful night sky together." Said Shana

Then as the two of them lied down in the grass, Shana pulled out some packets of melon bread giving one to Yuji. "Oh, thanks" said Yuji. "Sure" said Shana.

Then the two get to talking about how they met, how they had their differences until all of a sudden, Yoshida's dog got loose causing her to make herself known to Yuji and Shana.

"Yoshida!" both Yuji and Shana exclaim, "What are you doing here?" Yoshida, timidly replied "Well… it's just… I was wondering if I could join you here" With a glared look on Shana's face just as she was about to decline Yoshida's request, a Seal appeared all around them.

"What the… why has a Seal been formed?" just as they were about to ponder the thought, Margery Daw arrived along with Marcocious stating, "A Denizen has been spotted downtown and I could use some help"

The group, although they got along with Margery, were a bit hesitant in accepting her offer, especially Shana.

"Fine, we'll help" replied Shana. And the group then moved to downtown to help Margery.

**I was only thinking of this being a one shot but maybe in the future I could continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Enemy Emerges

**Here is the next chapter. Due to positive reviews, I will be continuing this story. Hope you like this.**

_**Note: I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana**_

As Yuji, Shana, Yoshida (she still has the pendant from Khamsin that allows her to move around in the Seal), and Margery were making their way downtown Margery was in contact with Satou and Tanaka (they are under a spell by Margery that lets them also move around in the seal), since they are at the altar that contains a map of the town of Misaki, to help find out what is happening.

"Hey Tanaka, Satou, what the hell is going on?" asked Margery through her communication seal (or whatever it is).

"We don't know, all we can see is that there are torches disappearing left and right downtown!" answered Satou.

"Tsk, guess we'll find out what Denizen is downtown when we get there." said Margery.

Meanwhile Yuji had realized something, "Hey Shana?"

"What?" asked Shana.

With a confused look on his face, Yuji asked, "Why are you not using your flame wings to move around? That would give you a chance to get a bird's eye view of what we are dealing with." With that, Shana's face turned red with frustration and embarrassment, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! Don't you think I know that?"

"Still, why are you not using your wings?" asked Yuji.

"Because… because…" stuttered Shana. "Because if I were to leave to see the problem, that would leave you and Yoshida alone! I just… it's just..." She let out a grunt of frustration and continued running. Yoshida then thought, "Why is she so upset? Is there still a problem with me being with Yuji?" Yuji also wanted to know the truth but he knew there was a pressing task at hand finding out what was causing trouble downtown.

Eventually, the group makes it to the downtown area of Misaki only to find destruction waiting for them. "What the hell happened here?" said Margery as she was pulling out her communication seal. "Hey Tanaka, Satou, anything from your location?"

There was no response coming from her communication seal.

"Hey, you guys there? Answer me!" She puts away the communication seal. "What happened to those two?"

As the group was surveying the wreckage, "Hey guys, I found something!" yelled Yoshida. Yuji and Shana came rushing over to see what it was. Both let out a gasp at their discovery. "What… That's!" The item found was a card… it was the Ace of Spades. "But… there's no way… it can't be" stuttered Shana. "There's only one Denizen we know that had this card" Said Yuji.

"Friagne" said Yuji and Shana.

Meanwhile at the map, Satou and Tanaka are unconscious and a dark figure is standing over the map. "Now then Master, it is time to start our revenge" said a high pitched voice.

"Indeed, my dear Marianne"

**What do you think? Having Friagne return for revenge I thought seemed interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Turn of Events

_**Sorry for the delay. Here is Chapter 3. **_

_**Note: I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana.**_

As the group was examining the card left behind. Yoshida asked, "Umm… who is Friagne?"

Shana, with a stern look on her face, replied, "He was a Denizen I encountered upon entering this city. A Flame Haze Hunter is what he really is. He has a particular Rinne named Marianne, rather a doll, always by his side. Actually, in fact, if it weren't for the Rinne he had sent along with Marianne I wouldn't have met Yuji and be able to know him for all this time."

"Shana" said Yuji in a soft voice. Then Margery said, "All right, all right, enough of this lovey-dovey mumbo-jumbo and let us get to the matter at hand. If memory serves me, you, midget, defeated Friagne right?"

Shana replied, "Yes I did, with the help of Yuji by distracting him, I was able to cut off his fingers that had the Azure ring, a flame repelling ring, and without his Azure he had no chance against the flames of my sword."

Yuji then stated, "Alestor, is there a way for these Denizens to revive themselves?" Alestor then stated, "No, there should be no way for a Denizen to be able to revive."

"Hmmm…" sighed the group. "It just doesn't add up, I saw Friagne and Marianne die by my flames, so how could he have come back?" Wondered Shana.

Then, just as the group was about to discuss what to do next, The Ace of Spades started moving on its own. "What is going on?" wondered Yoshida. "What is this?" said Shana.

Then, flames arose and there before them were Friagne and Marianne. "My, my, isn't this a sight for sore eyes, the Chanter of Elegies, The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter, and the Mystes all in the same place. However I don't have time to play with you all yet."

All of a sudden in an instant, Friagne disappeared in a column of flame and Yoshida and Shana were gone. "SHANA! YOSHIDA!" yelled Yuji.

"They're both gone! That doll-loving pervert has somehow gotten stronger for me not to sense his speed." Stated Marcosias.

With a look of determination, Yuji stated firmly, "I have to save them! Shana has helped me become stronger, maybe then I have become strong enough to help save her and Yoshida."

Then Margery stopped him, "Look kid, I know you want to save the midget and the other girl, but you can't go in all hot-headed. You need a sound plan"

But Yuji exclaimed, "I have to save them, there is no other choice, and besides I have to tell Shana something important when I save her, something I have wanted to tell her all night before all this happened."

**What do you think? Stick around to see what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shana Captured

_**Note: I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana**_

In an unknown chamber, Shana awakes to find herself tied up with Yoshida to her right, and Tanaka and Satou to her left.

"…what? Where am I?" said Shana groggily. "You are in a secret underground dungeon as my prisoner, little Flame Haze" said Friagne as he approached the dungeon.

"Friagne, you bastard! How are you still alive?" yelled Shana. Friagne chuckles, "Oh you are hardly in a position to demand something as trivial as that to me."

Shana let out a yell in an attempt to turn herself into her Flame Haze form but nothing happens. "What is going on here?" said Shana.

Friagne chuckles, "This place is something… special, your powers are useless in this chamber. Any Power of Existence you wish to exert is canceled out by my Unrestricted Method I've surrounded this chamber with."

"But that's impossible; there is no Unrestricted Method in existence that should be this strong!" said Alestor.

"Oh, I have to disagree, Flame of Heavens. Apparently, I have the power to make the impossible possible. Farewell, Blazing Eyed Hunter, I'll be back to deal with you in a while. Let us go, Marianne." Said Friagne. "Yes, Master" said Marianne. Then the two disappeared in a column of flame.

"Yuji, please... help me." Whispered Shana to herself.

Friagne arrives at the Crystal Alter. "Now then, let us see what happens to the Mystes when we release the Seal and how he will attempt to rescue his friends." And with a snap of his fingers, he released the Seal.

_Back in the downtown region_

Yuji and Margery realize that the Seal has been lifted. "Huh? The Seal is gone." Said Yuji. "Who knows what that bastard is up to." Said Margery

"I am going." Said Yuji. "Hm?" wondered Margery. "I am going to save Shana, and Yoshida. If we don't do something now, Friagne will kill them!" exclaimed Yuji.

However, before Yuji could start moving Margery stopped him, "What did I tell you before? I know you want to save them but you can't go save them if you don't have a plan to go with it. And besides, I am sure he is trying to taunt you with capturing those two."

Yuji knew what was at stake and remembered his previous encounter with Friagne, he realized she was right that if he didn't have a plan, he would surely be killed by Friagne.

"Tell you what kid, how about tomorrow we come up with a plan to save your friend and the midget?" offered Margery.

Yuji thought about this and after a while he gave his answer, "…fine, we'll come up with a plan tomorrow." He said in disappointment.

"Let's meet at Satou's place sometime in the morning." Said Margery.

**End of Chapter 4. Stick around to see what happens next.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Troubling Night

_**Note: I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana**_

_At the underground dungeon_

While Shana became lost in thought, Yoshida, Tanaka, and Satou awoke, "… Where the hell are we?" asked Satou.

"It appears to be some sort of chamber." Said Tanaka trying to move to see more but realized he couldn't, "What the? I can't move."

"We seem to be stuck to this wall by some sort of magic." Said Yoshida.

"… Yuji." Said Shana in a soft voice. "Hmm?" wondered the others.

"Why did this have to happen? Why? Of all the times to have something like this happen!" Shana mumbled.

"Hey Shana, something wrong?" Tanaka asked.

Shana was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear a word he said.

_At Yuji's house_

Yuji had arrived home and was greeted by Chigusa. "Welcome home Yu-Chan"

Yuji walked to his room without uttering a single word. "What's wrong Yu-Chan?" before she asked again, Yuji had closed the door to his room.

As Yuji was getting in his bed to try to sleep… he could not stop thinking about what happened.

"Why? All I did was stand there while Shana and Yoshida were captured."

Yuji then got up and looked out the window and wondered, "Shana, Yoshida… where are you?" He then clenched his fist, "Just hold on you guys, I'll save you."

Yuji then closed his window curtain and put his head on his pillow and tried again to sleep.

_Back at the dungeon, later that night_

As Yoshida, Tanaka, and Satou were sleeping. Shana could not.

As she stared at a little barred window with the moon in view and it's light shining into the chamber, Shana said with her voice breaking, "Yuji… please."

She then broke down into soft sobbing over her plan to tell Yuji how she really felt for him.

"Why? If only Yoshida didn't show up, if only Friagne didn't return… Why?" After a few minutes, Shana stopped sobbing and stared at the moon again.

"Yuji… I wanted to tell you something… the reason I decided not to have a training session this night… was because I… I wanted to tell you… how much you… how much you mean to me." Said Shana as softly as she could with her voice still breaking.

She then lowered her head and closed her eyes, with tears dripping down, and tried to sleep.

_The next morning_

As Yuji left his house and was walking towards Satou's place, he thought to himself, "Shana, Yoshida, no matter what happens… I'll save you."

Yuji arrived at Satou's place with Margery and another figure waiting at the front door. "About time you showed up kid." Said Margery. "The situation is indeed troublesome that I would have to arrive to help save the Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Flame Haze _de-arimasu_". Said the other figure.

Yuji, in surprise, exclaimed, "You are…"

The other figure walked out and it was none other than Wilhelmina.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan of Attack

_**Note: I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana**_

Yuji could not believe his eyes, "You are Wilhelmina, right?" he asked.

"What's the matter kid?" asked Margery.

"It's just… never mind, let's go inside and come up with a way to save Shana and Yoshida" stated Yuji.

_The group arrives at the main room of Satou's place and sat around a table to discuss what to do._

"Margery, before we begin our discussion I have to ask, have you heard from either Tanaka or Satou? And what about Yoshida's dog that got caught in the Seal?" asked Yuji

"About the dog, don't worry about him, I transported him back to his home. As for Satou and Tanaka, unfortunately, I have not a word since I lost communication with them when we arrived downtown last night. Now that I think about it when I last talked to Tanaka and Satou they were at the Crystal Alter and that leads me to assume that Friagne has taken control of that location and took out Tanaka and Satou" said Margery.

"I indeed sensed the presence of the Denizen Friagne when I arrived in this city, but almost as soon as I sensed his presence he disappeared. I also cannot sense the presence of the Blazing Eyed Flame Haze, almost as if something is blocking my senses, _de-arimasu_" said Wilhelmina.

"Barrier" stated Tiamat.

_After a while, Yuji thought of an idea_

"Well, it would be safe to assume that he probably may have Shana and the others locked somewhere within the location of the Crystal Alter. And this thing that is blocking your senses, could it be that there is an Unrestricted Method around the Crystal Alter?" Yuji asked.

"What are you getting at kid?" Margery asked.

"I think that if Wilhelmina said that Friagne disappeared as soon as he was spotted, Margery like you said, he may have returned to the Crystal Alter and there is a secret room where he is keeping Shana and the others captive. So that leads me to assume that he has cloaked the location with an Unrestricted Method so we would have a hard time finding them" said Yuji.

"There is one problem with your theory kid" said Margery.

"What is that?" wondered Yuji.

"If there was an Unrestricted Method we would be able to see it. How can there be an "invisible" Unrestricted Method?" said Margery.

"I can speak to that statement, _de-arimasu_" said Wilhelmina.

"What is it Wilhelmina?" asked Yuji.

"When I noticed that Friagne disappeared, I am indeed sure that there is an Unrestricted Method, but it is probably in a single location inside this Crystal Alter and then cloaked the true location of the Blazing Eyed Flame Haze with something else that seems to also block my senses to find her, _de-arimasu"_ said Wilhelmina.

"That would use a lot of power on Friagne's part, but I agree that he would be hiding in the Crystal Alter, I know how to get there given that I have had Tanaka and Satou stationed there many times. But then we would need someone to go in to find the midget and the others" said Margery

"I'll save them" stated Yuji firmly.

"Hmm?" wondered Margery and Wilhelmina.

"If you guys can find a way to distract Friagne it will give me the chance to go in and find out where Shana and the others are at" said Yuji.

"I don't mind you going in to save those guys but we still need a plan of attack if you wish for us to distract Friagne given that you and I have seen how much more powerful Friagne has become" stated Margery.

"Oh… right" Yuji realized.

_The group discuss their attack strategy_

_At the Crystal Alter_

"Hmm?"

"What is it Master?" asked Marianne.

"I had sensed the presence of another Flame Haze in this city a little while ago… it was The Specialist of Everything. I have to go make preparations" Said Friagne as he disappeared into flames.

_At the underground dungeon_

Shana and the others are awake

"What do you think is going to happen Shana?" asked Yoshida

_Just as Shana was about to answer, Friagne appeared in his column of flames_

"Friagne, what the hell do you want?" yelled Shana.

Friagne chuckled, "You are going to help me take care of a few things on my behalf."

"No way, why would I even want to help you?" yelled Shana

Then a light lit up in Friagne's eyes and said, "Oh you will help me whether you want to or not."

**End of Chapter 6. Hmm... what are Friagne's plans with Shana? Stick around to see what happens.**

**I know this is a longer chapter than my other ones. **

**Review to let me know how I am doing with this story.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Final Preperations

_**Note: I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana**_

_Yuji, Margery, and Wilhelmina were leaving Satou's place_

"Hey kid!" called Margery.

"What is it?" asked Yuji.

"Come with me. There's something I have to show you" said Margery.

_Yuji followed Margery to the back of Satou's place and saw a sword on the ground_

"Isn't that Blood Sucker? The sword that had belonged to the Siblings Shana and I faced off against?" exclaimed Yuji.

"The very same sword, after the midget saved you from the Belle Masque using this sword, she gave the sword back to me given that she would only use the one she already wields" said Margery.

"What do want with me and this sword?" asked Yuji

"Well, swords aren't my specialty, I figured since you are a Mystes you probably may be able to wield this sword" said Margery

"What! You can't expect me to wield this sword if I am not a Flame Haze even if I am a Mystes!" exclaimed Yuji.

"Look, if you want to save the midget and the others, you may as well use the sword if the situation calls for it. You can leave it with me and I can use my powers to give the sword to you if you need it" said Margery.

_Hesitant, Yuji knew the powers of the sword, but he knew that he had to save Shana and the others no matter what_

"Fine, I'll use it" said Yuji

_Yuji proceeded to pick up the sword and was able to lift the sword completely off the ground_

"Whoa, didn't think it would be this light" said Yuji.

"Guess I was right, even Tanaka and Satou barely could lift the hilt off the ground and they are only human" mumbled Margery.

"Hmm? You say something Margery?" asked Yuji

"Nothing, we have wasted enough time here, lets go" said Margery

_Yuji gave the sword to Margery and she used one of her spells to make it a bookmark to put in Marcosias_

"When the time comes, I'll transport the bookmark to you and it will become Blood Sucker" said Margery.

"Got it" said Yuji.

_As the group set out to the Crystal Alter, Yuji asked Wilhelmina an interesting question_

"Hey Wilhelmina?"

"What is it?" replied Wilhelmina

"You aren't going to try to kill me again, are you?" asked Yuji.

_Margery also took notice of this question and wondered about her answer_

"… As long as your Midnight Lost Child is not going to be a target by Friagne, then I will indeed not kill you, _de-arimasu_" said Wilhelmina.

"Very well" said Yuji.

_Yuji was still unsure about trusting Wilhelmina due to his past experiences._

"Shana, everyone, no matter what I will save you guys" Yuji said in his thoughts.

_At the underground dungeon_

"I will entrust you with some power to try to distract the Mystes and the others" said Friagne.

"Yes, Master"

_Margery, Wilhelmina, and Yuji arrive at the Crystal Alter and a Seal forms as soon as they arrive_

"A Seal! He probably was expecting our arrival" exclaimed Margery.

_A column of flame appeared and the sight of the figures stepping out of the flames surprised Margery, Wilhelmina, and Yuji_

"What the hell is this!" exclaimed Yuji

In front of them stood Yoshida, Tanaka, and Satou

**End of Chapter 7. What is the meaning of this? Stick around to see what happens.**

**Feel free to review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Passage Blocked

_**Note: I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana**_

As the group stood speechless at the trio that stood before them, Yuji had to wonder, "Hey Yoshida, Tanaka, Satou what are you guys doing here?" he said as he ran to see them.

All of a sudden, Satou came between him and Yoshida and made an energy ball to send Yuji flying.

"What the! How is he…?" gasped Yuji. Before he could react, Wilhelmina intercepted the attack using her Flame Haze power and pulled Yuji back to safety.

"You truly cannot let your guard down, _de-arimasu_" said Wilhelmina to Yuji.

"Thanks for saving me Wilhelmina. But why are they attacking us?" exclaimed Yuji

As Yuji thought harder, he realized, "Wait a minute… aside from why they are attacking us, but when did Satou learn how to harness the Power of Existence?"

Margery also shocked by this wondered, "He's right, those kids are only human so they shouldn't be able to wield power like that"

"GUYS! What are you doing?" yelled Yuji

Not a word was said until Yoshida came forward and said, "We cannot allow you to proceed and disturb our master."

Yuji, Margery, and Wilhelmina all gasped in surprise.

"MASTER? What are you talking about?" said Yuji. As he thought… he finally realized what has happened.

"No way… Friagne has turned my friends against me and is having them stop us from proceeding forward" said Yuji "Friagne, you bastard, you will pay!" yelled Yuji as he ran forward again.

"Kid, STOP!" yelled Margery but to no avail, Yuji continued to run forward only to be intercepted by Tanaka who, with a force wave from his hands, sent Yuji flying and landing on the Crystal Alter itself.

"Ow… that hurt" said Yuji.

"These three truly are adamant on not letting us through, _de-arimasu_" said Wilhelmina.

"I am sensing something wrong with the aura of those three, almost as if… what the?" said Margery

"What's wrong, Margery?" asked Yuji

"Kid, it appears as though your friends are under some sort of hypnosis" said Margery

"Friagne, how could you!" mumbled Yuji.

"This sure changes our plan of attack if we can't move forward" said Margery

"GUYS! You have to snap out of whatever hypnosis you're under, please wake up!" yelled Yuji

Yoshida, Tanaka, and Satou didn't say a word

"I have an idea that could indeed get you through to save the Blazing Eyed Flame Haze, _de-arimasu_" said Wilhelmina.

"What is it Wilhelmina?" asked Yuji

"… we can distract them and in the midst of an attack you can slip through to indeed find the Blazing Eyed Flame Haze, _de-arimasu_" said Wilhelmina.

"But… these are my friends" exclaimed Yuji.

"Don't worry kid, we know how much they mean to you, we won't severely hurt them. We'll try to buy as much time for you to find the midget" said Margery

Yuji was a bit hesitant in not being able to help his friends but he wanted to save Shana even more.

"… Ok. Let's do it" said Yuji.

"But first let me give you this, it'll let me know when you want the sword" said Margery handing Yuji a communication seal. Yuji put the seal in his pocket.

Yuji ran forward to draw the attention of Yoshida and the others and then Margery chanted an elegy and sent a fireball to distract them. In the veil of the smoke Yuji slipped through and made his way to the passageway down to the lower levels, as Yoshida turned around to follow him Wilhelmina used her power to stop her advance, "Your opponents will be us, _de-arimasu_".

"You will regret interfering with our master's plan" said Yoshida as she was preparing an energy ball that shone brightly.

"All right kid, it's all up to you" Margery said in her thoughts.

**End of Chapter 8. What will happen now? Stick around to find out**

**Feel free to review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Between Friends

_**Note: I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana**_

As Yuji made his way to the lower levels, he couldn't help but worry about Shana and if she is all right.

"Shana, just hang in there, I'll save you!" he said in his thoughts.

_Back at the Crystal Alter_

As Yoshida fired her energy ball, Margery countered with a fireball of her own.

"That Friagne sure gave them some power" said Marcosias.

Margery didn't say a word

"Something wrong, my beautiful Goblet, Margery Daw?" asked Marcosias

"Shut up, Stupid Marco!" said Margery slamming her fist into Marcosias.

As the fight raged on, Margery mumbled, "why them…"

"Hm?" wondered Marcosias.

"SATOU, TANAKA! You have to snap out of it! Don't you remember me?" yelled Margery

Satou didn't say a word, but Tanaka mumbled something just barely audible, "Big Sister… help"

Margery then said, "So you are still in there Tanaka, let's see what happens if I do this!"

Margery then unleashed a fireball and fired it at the wall behind Tanaka. The shockwave of the blast sent Tanaka flying and landing on the Crystal Alter.

"TANAKA! Are you all right?" said Margery.

As Tanaka slowly came to, he said "…Big Sister? Is that you?"

"It appears the hypnosis over this boy has indeed been lifted, _de-arimasu_" said Wilhelmina

"That's one down and two to go" said Margery.

"What happened, why am I here?" asked Tanaka

"You mean… you don't remember?" asked Margery.

"Well… the last thing I remember is seeing a man with what looked like a doll walking up to me, then I end up in some sort of dungeon and the next thing I know here I am" said Tanaka.

"Huh. Well I guess what's done is done, why don't you get back and let us handle the others" said Margery

"Sure" as Tanaka turned around and saw Yoshida and Satou preparing to launch their next attack. Tanaka in surprise said, "Why are Yoshida and Satou attacking us?"

"They apparently are under the same hypnosis as you were and we need to find a way to snap them out of it" said Margery.

"Whatever I can do to help Satou, it would be my honor, Big Sister" said Tanaka.

With that, Margery slightly blushed, sighed and said, "Look, just help me out ok?"

"Of course" said Tanaka.

Just as Yoshida and Satou fired their energy balls towards the others, Tanaka stepped out in front of Margery.

"What are you doing you idiot?" yelled Margery

"I have a plan, trust me!" exclaimed Tanaka

Then, while Yoshida continued to unleash her attack, Satou hesitated.

"NOW!" said Tanaka.

"Got it" said Margery unleashing a fireball at the wall behind Satou flying and toward the ground.

"SATOU!" said Tanaka rushing toward him.

Tanaka was able to catch Satou in time but he was right in the path of Yoshida's attack.

Just as the attack was about to hit, Wilhelmina used her power to try and block the attack, however the attack was able to break through her defense and sent Tanaka and Satou flying and landing right between Wilhelmina and Margery, knocking them out.

"What the? What just happened I know her attack wasn't that powerful before!" exclaimed Margery

"It appears when the hypnosis breaks from another person, the people remaining will get stronger and the hypnosis may indeed be more difficult to break, _de-arimasu_" said Wilhelmina

_At the lower levels_

Yuji made it to the lower levels and now would start searching for Shana.

"SHANA, where are you? SHANA!" called Yuji.

As Yuji made his way further, he saw a face in the distance.

"Could it be?" wondered Yuji rushing towards the face.

As he ran forward and the face became clear he cried out

"SHANA, there you are!"

But as he approached Shana, she pulled out her sword and swung at Yuji.

Yuji was able to dodge but got a small cut on his chest from the attack.

"Shana, what are you doing!" yelled Yuji.

Shana didn't say a word.

**End of Chapter 9. What is going on here? Stick around to find out**

**Feel free to review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Battle Between Friends Pt 2

**Sorry for the 2-month delay, with school work, finals and other things on my mind I have neglected working on the story. Here is Chapter 10  
**

_**Note: I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana**_

As Yuji stood confused, he thought, "Why… why did she attack me just now?"

Shana just stood looking lifeless.

As Yuji thought more, he realized what he dreaded and thought "Oh no… Friagne must've hypnotized her like Yoshida and the others!" He then yelled, "SHANA! You need to wake up now!" Shana just stood as before, not a word was uttered.

_Meanwhile, on the upper level_

Margery and Wilhelmina were struggling against Yoshida. "Who would've thought a kid like her, even hypnotized, could be this strong." Said Margery. "We truly need to find a way to subdue her, _de-arimasu" _said Wilhelmina.

_Back in the basement_

A column of flame appeared behind Shana and Friagne appeared, "Nothing you can do will break her of this hypnosis." Said Friagne.

"Special… hypnosis? Is it different from the hypnosis you placed on the others?" asked Yuji.

Friagne chuckled. "In a sense. Your friends are under a hypnosis that increases a persons strength with each other person breaking free of the hypnosis, and from what I can sense, 2 of the 3 have broke free of the hypnosis."

"Well, what is special about Shana's hypnosis, answer me!" yelled Yuji.

"Well, the hypnosis that the Blazing Eyed Hunter is under is special because this hypnosis is specifically meant for Flame Hazes. She has lost her emotions, but she retains her Flame Haze powers and the combat knowledge needed to fight. She has pretty much become a lifeless doll for combat." Said Friagne.

Yuji gasped, "No… it can't be."

Friagne chuckled, "Now my little Flame Haze, attack the Mystes."

Without hesitation, Shana lunged forward and started attacking Yuji.

Yuji then took the knowledge he learned while training with Shana to dodge her attacks. As he was dodging her attacks he was able to find an opening and moved away to contact Margery.

"Margery, send me the Blood Sucker now!" said Yuji.

"Sorry kid, we're a bit busy at the moment, give us a minute. Wilhelmina and I are trying to subdue your friend up here. We have already saved Satou and Tanaka. But this girl here is more powerful than when we first started fighting." Said Margery.

Yuji realized that they were fighting Yoshida, but he knew that he had to stay alive long enough for Margery to send Blood Sucker.

After a while of dodging Shana's sword swings, she moved away and launched a flame attack aimed at Yuji.

The Azure ring activated, repelling the flame and redirected it to the door to the dungeon and destroyed it as well as parts of the wall around it.

"That was close, if I took that attack head-on, I would be dead" said Yuji.

Then a bookmark appeared in Yuji's hand and it materialized into the Blood Sucker.

Just as Yuji was preparing to use Blood Sucker, Shana's sword struck Blood Sucker, pushing Yuji towards the wall. And at that moment,

"…Yuji" said Shana quietly and weakly.

Shana then backed away ready to launch another attack, Yuji gasped and realized he can't hurt her if he is trying to save her. Then Shana lunged forward with another swing of her sword. However Yuji hesitated in defending.

"Shana" thought Yuji "I will save you"

**End of Chapter 10 **

**What will happen now? Stick around to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Yuji's Fight and The Truth

_**Note: I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana**_

_**Here is Chapter 11**_

As Shana's attack came towards Yuji, Yuji closed his eyes preparing to die by her blade.

"Hmm?" gasped Friagne

Yuji opened his eyes to see that Shana's blade stopped just barely before his neck.

"What is going on here?" said Friagne.

"…help me." Uttered Shana weakly before stepping back to prepare another attack.

"Wait right there, Flame Haze" said Friagne.

_In the upper area_

Margery and Wilhelmina have subdued Yoshida, "Finally, they are free of the hypnosis" said Margery. "We should get going to help the Mystes" said Marcosias.

"Indeed we should, I sense a struggle between the Mystes and the Blazing Eyed Hunter, _de-arimasu_" said Wilhelmina.

_The two proceeded down the stairs leading to the basement._

_Back in the basement_

"Why, my little Flame Haze, are you unable to kill the Mystes?" asked Friagne with a light in his eyes. He cast his hypnosis onto Shana. As the hypnosis was cast, Shana let out a scream of pain.

"Y-Yuji, help!" yelled Shana before she let out another scream.

Yuji yelled as he charged forward with Blood Sucker ready to strike, "Friagne, you bastard, stop it!"

But as he swung Blood Sucker at Friagne a barrier formed around Friagne, blocking the attack and sending Yuji flying towards the wall.

"What the hell?" wondered Yuji

"I will not allow you to harm my Master" said Marianne, as she floated down

"YUJI!" yelled Shana

"You are to be my servant, Flame Haze!" said Friagne and tried increasing the power of the hypnosis, which caused Shana to continue screaming.

"N-No! NO!" Shana continued to scream.

She soon stopped screaming and was back under the influence of the hypnosis.

"Now try dealing with her now, Mystes. Now my servant, ATTACK!" said Friagne

Just as Shana lunged forward for an attack, she was tied up by a stream of paper. "What the?" wondered Yuji

Then Wilhelmina and Margery arrived and Margery then cast an elegy that launched a fireball at Marianne, damaging her and breaking the barrier around Friagne.

"You all right kid? Can you continue to fight?" asked Margery

"Y-yes" answered Yuji.

"Well, this is quite unexpected, having the two of you making your way down here" said Friagne. "However, I will not have you interfere with this fight!" as Friagne launched a force wave that sent Margery and Wilhelmina towards the wall opposite of Yuji.

"Margery! Wilhelmina! You bastard!" yelled Yuji.

Friagne chuckled, "You all right, my dear Marianne?" he asked. "I will be all right Master." Said Marianne.

"Look, before this fight goes further there is something I'd like to know... how are you alive?" asked Yuji.

"You really want to know, Mystes?" asked Friagne. "Well all right then, I'll tell you. When that annoying little Flame Haze cut off my fingers and you took my Azure ring, I had used the last of my power to change the flames from the little Flame Haze into Power of Existence to try to make an escape, and I was able to escape just in time and was able to hide in secrecy and tend to my injuries as well as Marianne's"

"No way" gasped Yuji.

"But enough talk, now it is time for you to die, Mystes! Now attack, Flame Haze" ordered Friagne.

Shana easily broke free of the paper that surrounded her and lunged towards Yuji.

"I can't use the full power of this sword, it'll end up hurting Shana" thought Yuji.

As the two swords clashed, Yuji called out to Shana, "Shana, please, don't you remember me? Please wake up!"

Shana had no reaction. "It's useless, Mystes, she is once again under my hypnosis and this time, you can't break her free" said Friagne.

"I will find a way!" said Yuji knocking Shana away. "Besides I may have a plan to break her free, I hope it works" Yuji thought.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Next time, the final Chapter: "The Mystes and the Flame Haze"**

**Sorry I abruptly ended the fight with Margery, Wilhelmina, and Yoshida but I felt like that was dragging on and I wanted to focus more on the fight with Yuji and Friagne.**

**Feel free to review.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Mystes and the Flame Haze

_**Note: I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana**_

_**Sorry for another delay, had a tough time finding inspiration to write.**_

_**Here is the final chapter of my FanFiction, This will be longer than my other chapters since this is the final chapter, Enjoy.**_

As the fight between Yuji and Shana continued on, Yuji thought to himself, "There has to be a way to save Shana." Shana lunged in for an attack and Yuji was able to successfully counter the attack and pushed Shana away.

Friagne chuckled and said, "Why don't you give up Mystes, you must know that you can't save her." "No, I won't give up, I will save her!" said Yuji.

"Look Mystes, my hypnosis over her will not break so easily now, just give up on saving this Flame Haze and die, that way my revenge will be complete!" said Friagne.

Yuji yelled at Friagne, "She is not just a Flame Haze, in fact, I consider her as something else, a person very dear to me…" as Yuji paused gaining courage, "She is someone I love with all my heart; that is why I need to save her!"

Then, all of a sudden, something snapped with Shana, as her mind went flowing with thoughts, she then realized about her own feelings for Yuji and began fighting.

"Y-Y-Yuji" stuttered Shana. She began to scream, fighting the hypnosis. "SHANA!" yelled Yuji. "NO! What is going on?" said Friagne preparing to control the hypnosis. Then out of nowhere, a fireball attack hit Friagne, knocking him down. "W-what the hell?" said Friagne in frustration.

Then Yuji looked and saw Margery struggling to maintain balance, "Go kid. Save the midget." She said.

"But Margery…" said Yuji. "Don't worry about me. Go! Now!" said Margery.

Yuji then looked forward toward Shana, still screaming due to her struggle against the hypnosis. "Shana! Look at me, look at my eyes, you must remember who I am!" yelled Yuji.

As Shana kept screaming Yuji then yelled, "Shana, I was confused at first as to why we skipped training that night, but giving it further thought there was actually something I've wanted to say to you. Since you came into my life things have changed, moments where I wanted to know more of you, when you weren't acting so seriously as a Flame Haze. Ever since you saved me from the Belle Masque, I have wanted to let you know how much I love you and I thought when you asked me to meet you at the river, it would be the perfect opportunity. So please Shana… WAKE UP!"

Then Shana let out another scream followed by a burst of powerful flames and soon smoke filled the room, everyone struggling to maintain balance. "Shana!" yelled Yuji.

When the smoke cleared, there stood Shana panting and on her knees. "Yuji!" yelled Shana. "Shana!" yelled Yuji with a smile running towards her and he embraced her, to Shana's surprise.

"Thank goodness you are back" said Yuji. "Yes, but now we need to take care of a certain someone" said Shana. "Right" said Yuji.

"IMPOSSIBLE! No one should be able to break the hypnosis!" yelled Friagne, lunging for an attack. Then Friagne found himself tied up. "What?" exclaimed Friagne.

There stood Wilhelmina, "Now you two, you must deliver the final blow, _de-arimasu"_ said Wilhelmina

"Right" said Shana. She then poured the power of her sword in Yuji's Blood Sucker. "You will need to use the full power of this sword to destroy him" said Shana. "I got it" said Yuji.

Yuji then walked forward to ready the attack, "Friagne, farewell, this time you will die by both Shana's power and mine" said Yuji. Friagne let out a yell, "Just try it, Mystes!" Marianne then flew in front of Friagne as Yuji let out a yell and unleashed the full power of Blood Sucker.

Marianne tried to deflect the attack but the attack overpowered Marianne and both she and Friagne were overcome by the flames and both let out a final yell as they disappeared in the explosion of Yuji's attack.

When the smoke cleared, Yuji dropped to his knees and dropped Blood Sucker to the ground. "It's over" he said before passing out. "YUJI!" yelled Shana as she ran to Yuji's side.

_The Next Day_

As Yuji's eyes opened, his first sight was Shana standing by him. "Shana" said Yuji groggily. As he tried to get up, he grunted due to pain and he lied down.

"I'd lie down for a while longer if I were you" said Margery. "You have been out for quite a while Sakai, so it'd be best to listen to Big Sister Margery" Said Tanaka.

"Where am I?" asked Yuji looking at his surroundings. "You are at my place, resting on my couch" Said Satou.

Yuji could see Yoshida sitting by a window with Wilhelmina across from her and Margery was sitting at the bar. He then saw Shana, with her face red and tears in her eyes, "Yuji!" cried Shana embracing him causing Yuji's pain to return.

"She has truly not left your side since you passed out, _de-arimasu_" said Wilhelmina.

"What happened to Friagne?" asked Yuji. "He's gone for good" Said Shana as she let go of Yuji. "Good" said Yuji.

"Hey Shana" said Yuji, "Yes, what is it?" Shana responded. "Next week, would you like to go to the river again with me? See if we can hang out again since these past events ruined our last meeting at the river" said Yuji.

Shana's face, still red, responded, "Sure, that would be great" she said.

Yoshida looked towards Shana and Yuji with a sad face but she then thought, "Those two have always been there for each other for a long time so maybe this time I'll leave them alone" and she put on a small smile.

_The Next Week_

As Shana and Yuji made their way to the river, they thought back to the last time they were there. "I hope another Denizen doesn't show up" said Yuji. Shana had not said a word since Yuji picked her up at her house.

"Something wrong Shana? You've been awfully quiet" said Yuji, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" said Shana. "Sorry, there has been a lot on my mind all day" said Shana. Yuji was confused but soon the two arrived at the river.

When they arrived, the two laid down next to each other looking at the starry sky. "Beautiful" said Shana.

As the two lay on the grass for a few minutes, Shana looked to Yuji and said, "Yuji, last time we were here I wanted to tell you something, but due to the circumstances I couldn't say it. But now…" she paused as her face was getting red. "Shana, what is it?" asked Yuji.

"Y-Yuji, ever since I met you I thought of you as only a Torch, but after I got to know you I thought of you as something different but I wanted to still be serious due to me being a Flame Haze." She was fidgeting with her fingers as she about to continue talking. "But now my feelings for you have grown stronger. Yuji I… I" She then looked into Yuji's eyes and said with as much courage as she could muster. "I love you, Yuji"

Yuji gasped. He realized that they have shared the same feelings for each other. He then looked towards the river with tears starting to form in his eyes and using his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

"What's wrong, Yuji?" asked Shana

Yuji then embraced Shana, with Shana returning the feeling and embraced him back. "Shana, I love you too, and I want us to stay together" said Yuji.

"What do you mean? We are together" said Shana.

Yuji then looked into Shana's eyes, and said, with Shana with a confused look on her face, "I mean together as boyfriend and girlfriend, not just as friends" said Yuji. With this, Shana gasped and her face got redder realizing what was happening.

"Yuji, let us always be together" Said Shana embracing Yuji again. "Of course" said Yuji.

And the two continued to stare out at the night sky.

**THE END!**

_**Hope you all enjoyed my first FanFiction, it has been fun writing a story like this. I am curious if I should create another story.**_

_**Feel Free to review!  
**_


End file.
